Reasons Why a Witch Should Never Fall in Love
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Slightly AU, similar to season 2 comic universe. "Witches should never fall in love," said Ediltrude, Griffin and all the other witches in history but when a specialist catches the eye of a Trix, she'll try anything for her unrequited love to be returned.
1. Reason 1

Author's note: It's been a while since I started a new Winx fanfic and I haven't touched the Romance portion of writing genres so this fanfic was a challenge to write. I'm killing to birds with one stone; writing a Flora and Helia romance fanfic that I planned on writing for a while and a non-canon romance inspired by exploring ideas from another fanfic. This fanfic is also inspired by The Love Potion comic in the Winx Club comic series. This fanfic will also use a merge of personality traits and settings from the Winx comicverse. While reading the comics can be beneficial for understanding this fanfic, it isn't required. One small notice: Tecna's home planet will remain Zenith like the cartoon but she's a princess in this fanfic like she was in the comics.

What got me to write this fanfic was the Winx Club Writing Challenges thread "Unrequired Love." It was a great way to motivate myself back into writing this uncanonly canon. Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Winx Club is owned by Ignio Straffi and Rainbow. This fanfic is only for entertainment purposes and is in regards to the names above. Most characters featured in this fanfiction belong to the names above_.

* * *

Reason 1: Because Ediltrude says so

"Witches should never fall in love!" Instructor Ediltrude yelled. After that her tone was incomprehensible. That went on for the majority of the class, infernal mumbling before she startled the class with an important sentence that would be on next week's quiz. The sound echoed the small classroom to the professor's delight.

It managed to wake a few girls up: Lucy whom spends her nights either partying at Witches Brew or for the few nights of the year contact her estranged best friend Mirta to talk about "the good ole days". If it wasn't Lucy taking the two-hour course for bedtime it would be Shilly whom fooled around with fellow classmate Rachel, the shenanigans around them ranged from random acts of vandalism at Magix or antics that sent them to detention. After those two it was the Trix.

Icy slouched in her seat, hiking her legs on the table. Darcy nodded between sleep and awareness before sticking to sleep. Stormy was the only on awake, scratching the back of her neck. The wild haired and wild personality storm witch was mild mannered today, to the suspicion of her professors. They know that the majority of the time what was Stormy's calm was a salty attitude. A normal calm for her would be some sort of calculated and intricate idea she brewed, something to bad for words happened or she was sick but this calm was only because Icy demanded for her little sis to give her Ediltrude's notes from today, planning on getting an extended rest in the hag's class and the itch on her neck.

The itch on her neck was a bad one. It simmered and had a flaky texture. She scratched it a bit or rub the small area to prevent her skin from breaking but she needed ointment as soon as class ended. It didn't take long for the itchy skin to form little bumps of pus and for her sister to find that entertaining and disgusting at the same time before class.

"It looks like a heat rash. You can't use a potion on that; rather I can't make you a potion for that." Darcy pushed her glasses closer the bridge of her nose. "Getting the ingredients to cure that would either take too long to obtain or are too costly to buy."

"Just run to Magix and buy ointment, job done," Icy said, waving of Stormy's problem and the sight of it away. Darcy snickered. The storm witch sucked her teeth and stomped into class.

"While fairy magic stems mostly from the good and glittery and sparkly things from the cosmos and blah blah, witch magic stems from feelings: the more you feel the more you use, the better you have controlling your feelings the better you have controlling your magic. Fairies have something similar, but how should I know, I'm a witch teaching witches. But you should never fall in love! Ever! But most of us were created through romantic coupling between and either witch and/or warlock... whatever." Ediltrude ended the class, slamming the door. Students woke up from their mid-day naps. "Midterms are in the next three weeks. Study up or take this class over, I don't care. I'm still getting paid regardless..."

* * *

Zenithans had a great perception of area. When they were distracted which the Winx and Specialists learned how Tecna was able to notice when the traffic light was red, who and what were in front of her and keeping herself within their conversation until whatever she was doing on her PDA was done. Tecna could also do the reverse; primarily focusing on her friends' conversation while fiddling on her PDA and getting the most amount between the world in front of her and the cyber world.

Helia learned that it was the same for most Zenithans, masters at multitasking but Timmy was slightly different. Unlike Tecna whom used both communication highways in unison, the cyberspace was always Timmy's forefront and the life around him was the distraction. He'd be aware of his surroundings and people but he didn't speak or participated in the Specialists' talks. The long haired male didn't want to intrude Timmy's mental hub either because he can tell by the sudden bite of the lip and furrowed brow that he was immersed in this activity, similar to Helia finding the perfect spot and subject for painting _en plein air_. Timmy concentration broke when the redhead looked up to Helia staring at him, one of those deep stares that looked pass what was face value and tried to look deep into your soul. Helia turned away quickly. Timmy put his PDA away.

"I need to stop by somewhere," Timmy said. "You can go to the White Horse without me."

Helia would if he knew where it was. He'd never travel this far from Magix before. He might find his way eventually but when Timmy left that was when Helia realized that Timmy PDA fiddling was to prevent a conversation amongst the classmates. Not sure if he should feel offended or understand that given the circumstance he would do the same. He'd only knew Timmy for a few weeks and during that time, they were dragged into a secret whirlwind mission and Helia had to take the heat for the failure. Then Helia had to go undercover and lied to Flora, she forgiven him but it didn't mean that what happened wasn't discussed by the Winx and travelled to the Specialists. *

He got lost within the hustle and bustle of the city and after crossing the street the direction he was going to led him to the forest outskirts, not the beach. He stopped by the pharmacy across the street, hoping to find a map or directions.

Stormy kneeled to the lower shelf, wondering why they would place items so slow. Discretion or not, it should have to take more than your arms to grab ointment; of course she could use magic, but that's just lazy. Which one to choose became the hard part, some were the gel kind, others had scented and unscented cream, few had patch variants and some came in tubes while others came in jars. "I must have an old soul trapped inside me..." She mumbled, scratching the back of her neck. She grabbed one hastily from the shelf and read the directions while walking to the register when she bumped into either someone or something. "What are you, blind!? Watch where you're going!"

Helia wanted to mention that he was watching where he was going and she was reading while she was walking but saw that she was one of the Trix, infamous for unleashing the army of decay, stealing a portion of Bloom's dragon fire and the destruction of the old Red Fountain campus. She was Stormy, the most emotional volatile of the Trix. He instead apologized.

"I don't care about your apology." Damn, walking into him was hard. "Loser."

"I think you dropped something." Helia picked up the container she dropped. "A bottle of ointment."

"That isn't mine!"

"But you were reading the contents when you bumped into me."

"I told you that isn't mine!"

"But..." Helia paused. "I think you should place your anger aside to fix the ailment on the back of your neck..."

Stormy's ears were as red as her rash. If she kept forward, she'd run out the door. If she turned back to the man would have a fist full of volts. Instead he walked in front of her, put the bottle in her hand and walked out of the store. The red spread from outwards to her face.


	2. Reason 2

Reason 2: Because Love is a distraction

"I think his name is Helia. He hangs out with the losers at Red Fountain," Darcy said while reading her notes. The papers were suspended in the air with her magic while she held potions for her brew. It seemed that she had enough of materials left to treat Stormy's rash but of course the Dark Witch was the stingy kind. It would've saved Stormy from the trouble.

"Congrats, Stormy. A loser fountain boy embarrassed you," Icy said with a smirk.

The youngest sucked her teeth. It made the embarrassment worse that she told them a few days after the event, so they could imagine their little sister and the loser fountain student's face and actions. Thankfully, midterms loomed too close for the Trix to linger on that event and they return to their studies.

"B, right? Channeling negative energy will always give you a negative output in witch magic. Channeling positive would only give you positive," Icy said.

"The answer is E. 'The information given isn't sufficient.' Remember, it isn't just the energy that you have but the command that the energy is for. Channeling hate to destroy a monster that's your enemy in terms of La'zart theory would consider that a negative exchange, but the Magic Studies theory suggest that placing negative energy in a negative situation could negate that. If this monster's trying to kill you, you're angry and you use your anger to kill the monster, is that considered a negative output? Is the magic used still considered negative even though you're using it to destroy an obstacle?"

"In other words, La'zart theories are flawed."

"Not all of his theories, but that one has been questioned by the Magic Studies council. The Magic Studies council also had some questionable theories." Icy covered her face with her pillow. "Come on, Icy. We have a lot more things to study."

The sisters had their own methods of studying. Icy and Darcy's methods made them a study pair: Darcy learned by helping others study and memorizing important facts as they went along while Icy was better at quizzes and rare times she'd make her own study sheets— in those times the notes was the best thing for her fellow classmates; she'd sell them in her early days at Cloud Tower to buy pricy potions and ice cream. Stormy had a photographic memory, she'd be the best to reiterate what the professor said, what was the main idea for class and when and what was due without notetaking but it was limited to what interested her. The storm witch did have key sounds that helped her remember, one of them being the clicking of her pen, but she couldn't focus on her studies due to that problem.

Helia, Stormy thought back to Darcy mentioning his name. She clicked her pen faster and rubbed the back of her neck. The flaky skin remained in some areas, her rash cleared up. Stormy took out the cream, every application she was reminded of the moron… his ugly green blousy tunic, white stupid pants and girly long hair. The smug expression on his face (which was confusion) and that longing look in his eyes, deep blue eyes...

Stormy slammed her hands on her table, got up abruptly and slammed the door on her as she exited her room. Icy and Darcy shared a glance. It must be Griffin's last lecture that got to her.

* * *

"I'm not saying that he isn't a nice guy, and I felt bad for ditching him but I just don't feel comfortable talking to him," Timmy said to Tecna. The two were holographic messaging each other for convince. The message started off about technology, then quickly delved into the new member of the Specialists.

Tecna and the rest of the Winx gave Helia the benefit of the doubt. They were introduced to Layla after what had happened last year cemented their status as best friends and they welcomed the fairy of Andros with open arms. Helia was a man of mystery and from his last mission, a man of many faces. As Timmy spoke, Tecna thought of Flora. The nature fairy fell head over heels for the artist and believed in him and wanted her friends to believe in him as well. Talented fighter and artist aside, too many mysteries were surfacing for Tecna to turn a blind eye. She told her boyfriend that she'd be doing some research on his teammate. "Enough so I can understand him and his history." Also she was way better at hacking than Timmy and her hunches should be followed.

The technology fairy ended her conversation when Musa entered the room with a bathrobe on and her short hair damp. Tecna fiddled with her PDA while Musa stood by the doorway.

"I heard what you were talking about."

Tecna shot a glance up, then back down to her PDA. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Musa."

"Doesn't it sound a bit extreme to look up a fellow friend's background." The music fairy towel blotted her short hair.

"I'm doing this just to understand him better for Flora's sake." Tecna put her gadget on the table counter. "I don't want don't want the same incident to happen again. Flora just seemed perfectly fine that Helia lied and emotionally manipulated her for the sake of a mission."

"At the same time the mission comes first for Red Fountain boys. He did apologize for that."

"But how many times this would happen after that," Tecna said in distain. "I bet the next situation would be him having to be with another female for some investigation, but everything's fine because it was just a mission."

Musa raised her eyebrow. Creating issues that didn't need to be an issue wasn't smart, possibly Tecna's princess mentality was the culprit and adding that her best friend and her boyfriend got into their fair share of petty arguments. "Fine." She shrugged. "Just don't get caught."

Tecna rolled her eyes. "I don't get caught."


	3. Reason 3

Chapter 3: Because Red Fountain boys are pansies!

Darcy squinted at the vial of snake scales. Her peers told her that Madama Dame was having an end of midterms sale, but was having doubts on how much she was spending per gram. It's not like the shopkeeper could be trusted: there were the times she would _forget_ that she marked down some of her scrolls sixty percent off and often trick witchlings to buy certain amount to get a useless item. The fairies that would end up in Madama Dame's shop were the most gullible and easy scores once, but word traveled to Alfea and after a rumored nasty conversation between the discipline office and the shopkeeper, business from that end ceased. Darcy glared at Dame, weighing the vial with the ingredients in her hand. She then told the shopkeeper to measure an empty vial.

"Look dearie, buy the scales! They'll be gone soon!" Madame Dame's crackled, scraggly voice echoed in the shop, but that didn't startle Darcy.

"Weight the damn vial!"

Icy tried take one of the simpler ingredients but was interrupted by a fly swatter. "You don't touch anything you ole thief!"

Stormy eyed the powder, most on reduced price. Some translucent, others red, black or blue. All for basic needs: sleep, pranks or tricks for the typical untrained witch. A mirror hung on the side of a bookshelf and Stormy inspected her rash, most of it being gone and her skin returning to its normal hue. Icy grabbed one of the blue powders, shoving it quickly in her purse.

"Fine, fuck it, I'll take the scales."

She glared at the sisters and rung Darcy up. "Raised in the barn…no manners…. Witches these days…." She mumbled.

* * *

Flora rubbed her sash as she and her friends sat on a big round table in The White Horse. Musa took an extra shift at Alfea's library, especially since the midterm season left the reference center in a mess and the only people that could organize were Knut and Barbatea. The music fairy mentioned that she'd play classical music during her cleaning, the librarian's favorite style. Riven was still coming, beside his absent girlfriend and the crowd at the store. Bloom worked here so she wasn't absent, she'd talk briefly until she had to wait another table or clean spills. That only left the three princesses and Flora.

Tecna, Stella and Aisha might live through their lives never having to do too much manual labor, willingly maybe. Tecna and Aisha had water while Stella ordered cookies, enough for the table but she refused to share. She needed to either binge eat or go on a shopping after knowing she failed her Spellcasting 2 midterm. "I know daddy's going to have a fit," Stella said, nibbling on her oatmeal cookie. Tecna sighed, telling her sulking friend that they all drilled for Du Four's exam and if she would've _actually_ put her mind to it, she'd share her cookies. Stella stuck her tongue out.

The mix of witches and fairies started a bit of tension: side-eyes, glared, gruff sighs and other mostly harmless sounds with the occasional incidental bump. The boys from red fountain stayed on the fairy side of room, the stigma of witches making the worst girlfriends and would most likely hex you remained a prevalent mindset. The exceptions were the loner and sometimes more aggressive red fountain students. It bothered the fairies to see one of the boys and group of witches clamoring to him for attention. Stella made a throw up motion and the other girls laughed. The Specialists arrived soon, taking their seats by their girlfriends. The group chatted about their midterms dilemmas and the how much people where here to relax. Bloom stopped by the table more often and Sky joined her serving.

It wasn't that bad." Timmy and Brandon told the group about their experience of Cordatorta's exam with the ginger mentioning how easy some parts were if you studied them.

"Well It's good to know while I'm ahead never to command an Owl."

Stella hugged her boyfriend. "Failures should stick together."

"…That doesn't make me feel any better."

"So how are things with you, Helia?" The group looked at the technology fairy, who's tone cut the air to Helia. "I'm just curious since you've said nothing since we've spoke."

"It's okay…? I think…I'll go to the restroom."

The volume of the café paused for a moment and the faint sound of clacking heels of tile came.

"No need to stop the party. It's just started." The Winx and specialists took a collective groan. Riven tried to avoid looking at the witches, but eyes crossed with Darcy. The Dark Witch winked and blew a kiss at him.

"Great…just what we needed…" Aisha stood up. "I need some fresh air." Riven got up from his chair and started walking to the nearest exit. "I guess Riven needed some air too."

"All we really need is peace, love and tranquility." Stella clapped her hands together in her own mock meditation. "Walking away from the trash only fuels the trash."

"Welp, I'll be back in a few."

The fairy of the dragon flame marched to the three witches. She pushed Darcy's feet off the table, starling her cool demeanor and attracting more attention from the customers. Stormy's eye brows raised from the scene and she would've laughed if it was one of their instructors, instead she blew her bubblegum causally. Icy inspected her nails, ignoring the pixie that approached their table. "Are you going to order anything?"

"Sisters look." The ice witch sprawled her delicate fingers, tipped with long sharp nails. "Saw this color and it was to die for." She looked up at the redhead, showing her nails. "I believe it's called 'Glacial Poison.'"

Both sister's clamored to Icy, admiring her nails. "They said the old formula was made with snake venom. Kinda a shame now…I would have like to claw some pesky fairy's wings off if they still had that ingredient." The trio laughed together. "Water for all three of use. Now go away."

The attention from the witches and the server ceased after Bloom gave them what they requested and walked off. Helia returned to the table and started conversation with his girlfriend and Tecna seized her prodding for now and turned her focus to Timmy. Aisha returned but Riven left.

Stormy's eyes wondered to the Winx and Specialists' table. When her eyes caught to the long-haired specialist, she rubbed her nails. "I couldn't have never guess you were into the quiet types," Darcy said.

"Baby sister's looking for her balance. Loud and abrasive with calm and quiet… seems plausible if you were one of the idiots around here." Icy added. She dropped her glass on the floor. "Someone needs to clean that up."

Darcy crossed her arms. "I'd expect you'd be interested in someone with power. Red fountain boys can be such pansies…"

"Riven, of course." Icy froze her spilled water. "I do enjoy taking his aura. Made for some potent spells."

"I don't like him, okay." They weren't going to believe that. The storm witch had her eyes set on Helia and from there a wicked idea sparked from Icy. The Winx and Specialists left as Bloom's shift was over and Stormy's eye candy was gone.

"Okay then, let's have some fun." Icy put her hand on Darcy's shoulder. Darcy smirked. "I'm quite tired of those pixies…"


End file.
